


Welcome to Overwatch

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/F, Facials, Hand Jobs, Massage, Vaginal Sex, Widowmaker has a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After Widowmaker leaves Talon to join Overwatch, Mercy and Tracer welcome her with a massage session, but it becomes clear pretty quickly that they have ulterior motives. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 20





	Welcome to Overwatch

The decision to leave Talon hadn't been an easy one, mostly due to the mind alterations that Widowmaker had undergone when she had been captured by them, but after pulling herself away from the more convincing aspects of their control, she had been able to wrangle some sense of self and arrive on Overwatch's door, apologetic for the way that she had treated them. Her acceptance into Overwatch's fold had been a controversial topic, with some members feeling as if the things that she had done whilst working for Talon were too evil for her to be accepted as a part of Overwatch, but ultimately, she was brought in as an operative.

Widowmaker felt as if she wasn't welcome. She deserved that, she knew, and she wasn't expecting to be welcomed with open arms, but having to look over her shoulder to keep herself safe kept her on edge. It was probably for that reason that she flinched when Tracer approached her, the Brit carrying a characteristic grin on her face as she approached the other.

"How're ya settlin' in?" Tracer asked, in a tone so casual that Widowmaker had trouble responding to it at first. Of all the other heroes working for Overwatch, she wouldn't have expected Tracer to be the one who was kind to her. Straightening up, Widowmaker reached a hand up to rub the back of her own head awkwardly, then cleared her throat.

"Fine enough, I suppose," Widowmaker replied, not really sure how much Tracer actually cared and how much of it was simply the girl trying to be polite. Her brow furrowed and she struggled to hold back a frown, her thoughts slipping back to the many times that she and Tracer had engaged in battle. "You know, Tracer, you don't have t—"

"Please, call me Lena," Tracer (or Lena?) replied, before offering the taller woman a smile along with her hand. Widowmaker couldn't help but trust her, slipping her hand out to shake the offered one only to be pulled into a small hug by the younger woman.

"In that case, you can call me Amélie." Lena gave Amélie a look that suggested that she had been planning to, but she gave a silent smile in response and nodded, then pulled back from the other before placing her hands onto her hips.

"Angela and I wanted to welcome you! I know things are, um... a little touchy with the others, so we thought it would be best not to throw a party for you or anything, but we have a couple of ideas," Lena told her, her voice holding its peppiness throughout, even as she danced around the way the other members of Overwatch felt about Amélie. Without waiting for Amélie to ask what the idea was, Lena continued talking. "We wanted to give you a massage. I promise it's not as weird as it probably sounds. Angela has been working on some techniques and teaching them to me, and we figured that it might be nice to try them on you."

Ah. So she was to be a guinea pig. That felt pretty fitting to Amélie, who simply gave a small nod in response and then cleared her throat. "If you'd like to, then I'd be happy to receive such attention." Lena gave a smile in response, and then she told Amélie where and when to be before leaving just as quickly as she had shown up. Amélie felt conflicted, but she met the two of them in Angela's clinic a few hours later as suggested, perhaps out of some sense of duty or perhaps simply curiosity—she wasn't entirely sure as a lot of the things that she was feeling were entirely new to her.

"Thank you for coming," Angela spoke, giving Amélie a smile before showing her to the massage bed that they would be using. Amélie moved over to it and was about to sit down when Angela spoke up again. "Ah, you'll have to remove your clothes, too. Don't worry, though, Lena and myself will leave to allow you some privacy as you do, and you can use one of the towels provided to ensure that your most delicate areas remain covered." With that, Angela made her way out of the room with a smile, and after giving Amélie a reassuring glance, Lena did the same.

Overwatch's newest operative looked around, sighing as she did. Was she really about to strip off in here? For a massage? It seemed so silly. Nobody had seen her naked under any pretenses not directly related to her brainwashing since her husband. All the same, she began stripping after a moment, not wanting to pass up the chance to find some comfort within Overwatch's ranks. Her jacket, then her shirt, then her pants, all came off and were folded neatly and laid upon a table nearby, then she grabbed one of the towels and moved onto the bed.

Laying there, she realised how much of a problem her... 'something extra' would provide. Assuming that they wanted her to lay on her back, even the slightest view of cleavage or a hand slipped somewhere it wasn't supposed to go might cause a stirring that would reveal to them the secret that Amélie had been able to hide from all but a couple of people in her former life. Between her legs was a large, thick cock, sizeable even when soft. She hadn't used it very much, by choice, and wasn't sure whether she even liked having it, but there was no getting rid of it without jumping through too many hoops to make it worth it, and Amélie had to admit, the way that it stirred when she laid her eyes upon a particularly attractive behind or set of breasts made a good argument for why she should keep it.

A healthy, fat pair of balls sat beneath the shaft, filled with cum. Amélie only masturbated rarely, and as such, they'd had enough time to build up so much cum that it seemed as if they might burst. Amélie moved to sit down on the bed, and then she pulled the towel over herself, covering from the very top of her breasts all the way down to her mid-thigh, managing to cover any signs of what sat between her legs, at least for the time being.

When Lena and Angela joined Amélie in the room once more, a casual atmosphere set upon the three of them. Amélie found it surprisingly easy to relax with Angela's wandering hands moving along her shoulders, while Lena handled her legs further down. The three of them spoke about normal, conversational topics. No questions that were too hard for Amélie to answer, which she appreciated more than she would have been able to put into words. In fact, a part of her felt as if the two of them were going too easy on her, but she wasn't about to raise that complaint and ask them to stop.

"You seem so stressed out. When was the last time you had a massage?" Angela asked, her thumbs pushing into all of the right places. Holding back a soft moan of pleasure as one of the more frustrating knots were worked out of her muscles, Amélie gave a light shrug of her shoulders into Angela's touch.

"I'm not sure. A few years ago, at least," Amélie replied, holding back the detail that it would have been back when she was still married to her husband, but Angela seemed to pick up pretty quickly that Amélie didn't want to specify further, as she didn't press the question. The conversation proved distracting enough that Amélie didn't feel a hand sliding along her thigh until the fingers were nearing the cock and balls that she had been trying to hide. When she did notice, she let her gaze drop down to look at Lena, though she said nothing. Lena wasn't looking back at her, rather, she seemed transfixed with the job that she was doing. A part of Amélie began to wonder what would happen if Lena were to see what she was hiding. Would she be scared? Would she be turned on? As much as she tried to not let her thoughts drift, they inevitably did.

She was deep in those thoughts when Angela suddenly stood up from the chair she had been sat on whilst massaging Amélie's shoulders. With a smile, she spoke, "You can turn over now, Amélie. I think we've gotten about all we can get from this side."

Turning over sounded like it would be a hassle without accidentally flashing the two of them, but Amélie did so anyway, keeping the towel pressed to her body as best she could as she rolled over, and then moving it as she came to rest on her stomach, hoping that Lena hadn't been given an eyeful in the meanwhile. Laying there on her stomach, she noticed something strange—her cock and balls weren't resting against the massage table as she might have expected them to, rather, they seemed to be dangling down, through what felt like a hole in the table. Amélie wondered why there might be such a thing, but the massage was enjoyable and the hole in the table meant that she would be able to get as excited as she wanted without being uncomfortable, at least physically, so she didn't think anything of it.

In hindsight, that probably should have been the biggest clue that Lena and Angela had some ulterior motives, but it was hard to think about that once their hands settled against her body again, pushing in all of the right places just as they had been before while Amélie couldn't help but groan out in evident pleasure. Those hands worked her back, worked her thighs, and the towel was soon moved to cover only her butt and upper thighs so that both Lena and Angela could reach her lower back easier. As they worked, each motion making Amélie feel more and more relaxed, she finally felt her member begin to stir beneath her. She was surprised that it hadn't happened already but thankful that it wasn't at least pressing up against the table. Hanging beneath, it moved first into a semi-hard state, then began to harden properly, with all of its nearly-double-digit inches hanging down, as if proudly, even if Amélie held no such regard for it.

Suddenly, the towel was whisked away from her, with her rump and, likely, the sight of her balls revealed to both Lena and Angela. Amélie was about to voice some concern when she felt a hand against her rump, squeezing against the flesh just as it had been with her inner thigh a moment earlier. The complaints she had wanted to voice fell by the wayside, and instead, she merely accepted her fate, softly moaning as she pushed back into the touch. "I didn't realise the massage would be this... complete," Amélie muttered, only to feel a hand wrapping around her cock a moment later from beneath the table.

A glance back confirmed that it was Lena's hand and that Angela's was the one pressed against her behind. The hand at her cock began stroking with an obvious eagerness, but also with an experience that made her feel as if it might be part of the massage rather than simply Lena making a move on her. Before Angela even began to justify their actions a moment later, Amélie had already accepted what was happening.

"We simply wanted to give you a proper welcome," Angela assured Amélie, then leaned forward to press a kiss against her shoulder before letting her finger slide down, between Amélie's crack. With a gasp, Amélie rolled back against that finger, and after leaning back again to spit onto them Angela pushed one of them inside her. As intense of a feeling as it was, it was also hard to focus on it much as Lena moved beneath the table to look upon the large member properly.

She didn't need to say that she was impressed by its size, that much became obvious by the way that she began stroking the member, less enthusiastically than she had been before, but the small kiss that she pressed against the member proved that it wasn't because she had lost interest. The hole that Amélie's cock had slipped into was big enough for the balls to hang down, too, and the next thing Lena did was lean up to press a kiss against one of them, then the other, as if appreciating them. Amélie let out a soft huff of pleasure, spoilt for choice. Should she push down against Lena and get more attention paid to her cock and balls, or should she push back against Angela and have those wonderfully careful fingers tease at her asshole a little more?

In the end, the choice was made for her. Lena used the hand she had wrapped around Amélie's cock to pull her down a little more, and then she took the tip into her mouth—not being able to see Lena's face as she did that felt weirder than Amélie had been expecting. All the same, Angela pushed her fingers down harder against Amélie's eager rump, sliding them inside while the bedicked girl herself could only pant and moan. To receive such attention from both of the girls at once... to be sure, this was a welcome worth showing up for.

Lena eventually got braver. She went from gently suckling on the head to taking more of the shaft into her mouth. She bobbed gently on it at first, got about halfway down the member and then began properly sucking it. Her cheeks hollowed and she slurped each time she pulled back towards the head, then dived back up onto the member with an undeniable eagerness. Her tongue worked the head, ran around it and teased at the urethra, while up top Angela continued to gently fingerfuck Overwatch's newest operative. For her part, Amélie was overcome, unable to keep her pleasured sounds to herself any longer, not that it seemed that either of the girls working her over minded very much whether she kept quiet.

Angela even slipped a hand all the way up and along Amélie's back to tease at her neck, gently massaging there while she slipped a second finger alongside the first. As she leaned down to press a kiss against the back of Amélie's head, her fingers began to curl—it was obvious to Amélie what Angela was trying to do, she was trying to pleasure her prostate. As she began to grind against the table, pushing both against the mouth working her cock and the fingers at her behind, it was clear to Amélie that she wasn't going to be able to last much longer, not given how long it had been since she had last been pleasured in such a way. She huffed and huffed, almost whining with pleasure, and then Lena pulled back from her cock, and Angela pulled her fingers free a moment later. Amélie did her best to not seem disappointed, though her success was questionable.

"You're going to finish me off, right?" she asked, gently panting. Angela simply chuckled at her, then slipped beneath the table where Lena had been. From there, Lena moved up, and her hand settled against Amélie's behind the way Angela's had only a few moments prior. She grabbed some of the oil that had been used in the massage and pressed it onto her fingers, then slipped those fingers up against Amélie's behind, both at once. Though Lena was the smaller of the three girls, her fingers felt fatter than Angela's had, and having both pushed inside at once with only lube to help make the motion easier surprised poor Amélie, enough for her to not notice when Angela began gently kissing around her head. When her tongue began to tease at the tip, though, it was clear that Angela wasn't just the more experienced of the two when it came to massages and working her prostate. In a quick flash, Angela slipped her head up and pushed the entire cock down her throat, as if it were the easiest thing that she had ever done, and then she pulled back, suppressing a gag.

Amélie gasped in turn and pushed back against Lena's fingers. Those fingers found the prostate that Angela had been searching for, and then Amélie came on the spot. Long, thick ropes of cum landed on Angela's face, proof of just how long she had been pent up for, but for her part, the healer simply continued stroking Amélie all the way through her orgasm, even as the cum on her face became so plentiful that it felt heavy. Pulling back, she moved to stand up on the opposite side of the table to Lena, then gave a smirk over at the other girl.

"Wow, that's so much," Lena muttered, moving across to examine Angela's face. Amélie turned over onto her back, letting her softening cock and still-heavy balls sit free and out in the open as she did. She watched Lena leaned over to lap at the cum-covered face, cleaning from the bottom up. For her part, Angela simply stood there with a lewd smile on her face as Lena worked, then eventually, once her face had been cleaned entirely, she leaned over to steal a kiss from Lena and ensure that she got to taste at least some of the cum that had been on her face. Lena was happy to share at least that small amount.

With that done, both of the girls turned their attention back to Amélie, who had been idly stroking herself in the meanwhile and had managed to work herself back up to an erection. "I hope that wasn't all of the fun that we'll be having," Amélie muttered, those conflicted feelings falling to the side in favour of a deep and new arousal. Lena moved over and looked as if she was about to return her attention to Amélie's cock, but then she simply gave the girl a small pat on the thigh, prompting Amélie to get up from the table.

After doing so, Amélie looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but it soon became clear what the purpose had been. Angela moved to lay on the table as Amélie had moments ago, and then Lena moved on top of her, albeit with her upper body on the opposite side. The Brit slipped her hands between the thighs of her friend and gently parted them, then leaned down between them to run her tongue along the lips of Angela's pussy. From where Amélie was stood, Lena's head and Angela's already-wet pussy was most of the action she could see, but she could tell from the way that Angela's head bobbed up and down behind Lena's rump that she was eagerly returning the favour, perhaps even more enthusiastically than Lena was, but then Lena clearly had an ulterior motive, which she showed just as soon as she had finished tasting Angela's honey pot.

Her fingers were used to spread Angela open as far as she could, and with that done she looked up at Amélie with a grin on her face. Her other hand moved over to wrap around Amélie's cock, slowly stroking it while she guided the woman towards her, and then pressed the head of that throbbing cock up against Angela's already drenched opening. As soon as she felt the head of Amélie's cock pressing up against her twat, Angela let her legs spread open as wide as she could, eager to give Amélie as much room to work with as possible. As her legs dangled over the edge, Amélie took the initiative and grabbed a hold of them, then lifted them up to lay Angela's feet over her shoulders.

With Lena's help, she didn't even have to reach down and align herself up, she could simply push her hips forward and slip into the velvety soft grip of Angela's pussy, with both parties moaning softly as she did. Lena leaned down to lap along the length of the shaft she could reach, then drew herself back again, Amélie's hips moving with her as she did to bury the thick shaft all of the way inside Angela. For her part, Angela couldn't help grinding forward against the oncoming shaft, sweet coos escaping her as she ground the head up against the very depths of her pussy. Such a large insertion—she couldn't help teasing herself on it, but Amélie wasn't there to tease, she wanted more.

As her arms wrapped around Angela's legs and she secured her position, Amélie began to move. She pulled all the way back, leaving only the head of her cock inside Angela, and then pushed inside again, pumping her shaft all the way down to the base. At the same time, Lena leaned down to lap at Angela's clit, her tongue prodding at the sensitive nub over and over again in an attempt to bring Angela ever-closer to the orgasm that she knew was coming, but right as she was about to cum, Amélie suddenly pulled out of her.

Lena looked on in confusion, only to have Amélie reach down with one of her hands and wrap it around her own shaft. She pointed the head of her juice-soaked cock at Lena's lips and looked down at the eager Brit's questioning gaze as she pushed herself inside, with Lena more than willing to taste her. Given that she had been licking Angela's pussy not all that long ago, and the cock had been in her mouth just a little bit longer than that, both of the tastes were familiar, but having them be together formed a brand new taste that Lena found herself unable to get enough of.

The moment didn't last all that long, though. After Amélie had thrust herself into Lena's mouth a few times, she pulled back from the younger woman and slipped her cock back into Angela's eager snatch, picking up the pace compared to how fast she had been moving before. Though she did occasionally pull out of that eager pussy to give Lena another taste of her cock, for the most part, Amélie focused on bringing Angela as much pleasure as possible. One orgasm wasn't enough—when that one came, Amélie gave her another, and another, each one turning Angela into more and more of a mess.

She could barely even spare any focus to pleasure Lena by that point, her thoughts too focused on the shaft inside her to lean up and lap at Lena's dripping pussy, though Lena made up for that by reaching back herself to slip a finger into her own snatch. As her pussy gushed around her own fingers, Lena found some amusement in the thought that Angela was simply laying there, getting fucked so hard that she could hardly think while Lena's pussy juice splattered her face.

The next time Amélie pulled out to slip her cock into Lena's mouth, Lena forced herself all the way down to the base. She ran her tongue around it, even reached as far down towards those fat balls as she could, all while looking up at Amélie with an eager gaze—she wanted to make Amélie cum, and soon enough she would get exactly what she wanted. Pulling back, Amélie pressed the head of her cock against Angela's pussy once more, but it only took another moment inside that soft, warm snatch before she reached her limit. With her final moment, she thrust all the way inside, the head of her cock slipping up against the entrance to Angela's womb, and then succumbed to her orgasm.

Though a couple more desperate thrusts left Amélie as she vibrated with pleasure, the head of her cock remained propped up against the very depths of Angela's welcoming snatch. Rope after rope filled the empty space, with enough cum firing from those pent up balls to almost match the amount that had been dumped onto Angela's face only a short while earlier. When Amélie eventually pulled herself out, her cum began to flow free, dripping from Angela's pussy in heavy globs that Lena was quick to lean down and begin sampling.

Amélie stepped back for a moment and began watching the two of them, panting to herself as she recovered. Angela sat up for the first time since she had gotten onto the table and reached down to spread her own pussy open, seemingly entertained by the sight of Lena lapping from it. "Be sure to eat as much as you can," Angela teased, prompting Lena to smirk up at her before giving her pussy a parting kiss.

After Lena pulled back, the two of them moved from the table. Amélie thought for a moment that her fun with them might have been over, but they soon moved down onto their knees in front of her, each doting over Amélie's cock and balls. It wasn't long until she was hard again, not with the sight of them kneeling down before her, and the way they began to kiss along her shaft didn't help, either. Once Amélie was fully hard, Lena leaned down to sample her balls once more, with Angela following suit a moment later. Of all the sights that she had seen that day, the one Amélie enjoyed the most was the sight of both of her balls being sucked on at the same time. Nothing else compared.

They didn't stop there, though. After Angela had gotten her fill, she moved instead up towards the head, ran her tongue around it, sampled her own taste. Lena followed her up and began to kiss and lick along the length of the shaft, moving up towards the head where Angela was. When they were both there, Angela moved down from the very tip to the side of the head so as to share with Lena, and the both of them reached up to place their hands against the back of the other's head. For the first time since they had gotten down on their knees, they looked up towards the shaft's owner, overcome with pleasure at that moment. Angela wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft firmly, and then both she and Lena began to lap at the head, the shaft, the very tip, just about wherever they felt that they could tease Amélie to bring her to climax.

And when her third and final orgasm came, it took both of them by surprise. Amélie thrust up against the hand holding her and slipped her cock just out of the reach of their tongues, then her first rope of cum caught Lena's hair. Both girls pulled back then, leaned up to latch their lips onto the head of the cock only to have their faces end up with more on them than landed in their mouths, but that didn't stop them from having their fill. Once the shaft stopped spurting, it dribbled the last of its load into Lena's open mouth, and Angela stroked along the member with her thumb pressed firmly against the base to push any remaining cum out before they both pulled away from it. For the third time, Amélie stood there looking exhausted.

Both of the other girls scraped the cum from their faces into their own mouths, and then they leaned over to make out, swapping the cum between them. They each ended up with a healthy amount of it and soon pulled back to swallow their half of the load. Amélie wasn't even sure if they knew that she was still there until Angela moved to her feet and smiled over at her. "Well, I do hope you enjoyed that," she told Amélie, before walking over to grab her own clothes. Amélie gave an immediate nod as she reached for hers, not feeling any shame as she began to dress in front of the two of them, but before she could say anything, Lena reached over to give her a firm slap on the behind.

"Welcome to Overwatch," Lena told her with a grin on her face—a grin that made Amélie want to hang around and fuck the Brit senseless, but she knew that she probably didn't have it in her, so after she finished getting dressed a moment later, she left the two women to enjoy the rest of their afternoon. Welcome to Overwatch, indeed. If that massage was any indication of what her time working for Overwatch was going to be like, then it seemed like she would enjoy it a hell of a lot more than she had enjoyed working for Talon.


End file.
